1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new hose construction and to a new method of making the hose construction.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide a hose construction comprising a tubular flexible hose having opposite ends, fastening means, and a clamping means fastened to one of the opposite ends of the hose by the fastening means for substantially circumferentially and radially inwardly clamping the one of the opposite ends of the hose onto a member that has been inserted into the one of the opposite ends of the hose. For example, see the Worley et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,145,218 and the Campo et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,185,913.
Also see the Kleykamp et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,453,289 for other fastening means for fastening a clamping means to an end of a flexible hose.